Resident Evil: The Burnside Chronicles
by david.conaway1
Summary: Ashley has grown up a lot since her capture, but will she able to survive another encounter? She has a lot to prove to herself. But she is not alone, as she meets old friends and gets help from a new one in a severly burned Ganado named Henry. Meanwhile, Claire searches for her long lost friend from long ago lost in the Antarctic base.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: airborne (Leon, Ashley)

A woodland city street and sidewalks with cobblestones extends from a large secure building. Flags and logo's suggest this to be a university. Through the glass panels on the wooden doors, girls can be seen chatting as they make their way out into the quad. First, a red head emerges with short curly hair in plead, next a brunet in a hoodie catches up and motions for someone else. Two arms reach from off screen to open the two doors. As the first girls exit, one of the suited men whispers into his sleeve "Roger, subject is leaving the building now."

Out walks a short blond in a Olaf skirt, furry orange top and boots. Her short blind hair seems to bounce with her breasts as she laughs and breathes slowly. Catching her breath, she lifts her purse over her shoulder and looks up. RE fans immediately recognize her as Ashley Graham. (credits in the center of the screen)

(Title screen over in blood red - The Burnside Chrinicles)

Credits in the corner of the scenes in white letters floating in like wind blowing)

In a high pitched perky voice, she motions them to go ahead, but the secret service ask them to stay together. "Guys were ok in our own going back to the house." No can do Ma'am. You're all high priority targets and we can't have you all wandering off, we need to stick together." said the mid-size buff African American serviceman. The brunet stares magically at him, obviously turned on. Her blond older guard laid his hand on her shoulder and she shrugs him off, before the red head girl can touch the blond serviceman. To hold them back, the Chinese looking man in a suit holds out his arms gently. "Joey, c'mon; don't have a cow."

The girls talk about the news and election briefly, but soon as the walk along the sidewalk talk shifts to cute boys and singers and what they'll be wearing at the ceremony. The girls wave goodbye to Ashley as they move along. Ashley and her guard prepare to walk down the turn toward her dorm , when a car explodes further out.

(screen whites out and Capcom emblem fades in)

We can see from the view of something in the bushes breathing deeply. Ashly asks what's happening and the guard holds out his hand towards her an tells her to run home. He yells for her to go and expecting foul play draws his gun.

(small white text - presents...)

As he runs off, Ashley stands there in disbelief. The view still from the bushes, a swift wind is heard as the view moves in towards Ashely like a man running, Ashley seems to be moving in slow motion as she turns around. A reflection of the sunlight on a familiar looking blade appears in the white muscular hands from behind the camera. Ashley turns as the camera appears right in front of her and she begins to scream

(screen blacks out, the secret service man calls "Ashley!" as the sound of dodging and pistol fire turns to a mutation sound followed by an impairing noise and coughing on blood dying

(Small bloody text and voice - Resident Evil)

Ashley's head rises up from a blue pillow in a pink nightgown screaming towards the camera above her with lightning light through the side window. (a classic traditional Ashley window-breaking Graham scream)

She calms down and curls up into a ball with her legs out in front if her, sobbing.

As the screen darkens,l black, the screen fades back into blood red, than bright red, and finally begins to flash black and red with an alarm clock sound.

As more credits return:

Ashley can be seen yawning and hittin the alarm click with her hand. A house keeper opens the blinds and said. "time to wake up Mrs. Graham, it's the big day."

(credits continue)

Ashley slips out of her clothes as we see her feet in the bathroom an he goes into the steamy shower. A small television on the counter talks about the inaugural ball as talk of the new president comes into play and power shifting into new hands. Popular subjects of the elections were the economy, job growth, and bio warfare (at this point a dark hand reaches out towards the tv. It goes in to mention four years ago today that the president's daughter Ashley Graham was kidnapped walking home after class at her college in Massachusetts with two senators' daughters and the secret service, leaving one guard dead, cut through his waist. While since then security has been an even bigger issue and as Mrs. Graham continues to support self-defense classes for young women, even as the new presidents family takes office there is still the eluding feel of another plot, having recorded similar threats to the FBI to those just before the kidnapping. Ashley has just shut the water off and has reached out for a towel. She hears noise and asks who is there. She moves the glass door of the shower and screams, backing up for and reaching for a tub scrubbed, but quickly covers up with the towel as she responds to another woman screaming. The screen flips around to show agent Hunnigan sitting in the room, guarding. "you never get use to this, do you?", Hunnigan said.

"One more day, Ingrid; then I get to cut you loose." Ashely replies and they smile meekly at each other. Ashley throws the towel towards the screen, the rack nearby, and the screen and setting changes as the credits resume.

It goes in to show her getting into the limo, hugging and waving goodbye to certain staff members at the white house, then he arrives at a female self defense class, talking to the group as a guest speaker before showing a move or two in demonstration. It seems to do a number on the buff target.

She then meets up with a few friends for coffee outside of a cafe, secret service still around. She talks about how shell miss some of these guys looking back, especially Joey who gave his life trying to save her.

She thinks that she sees something in the distance, but realizes its just her nerves still acting up since her bad dreams from four years ago. Saddened a little, she cheers up and continues to chat with her friends

Finally, she is applying eyeliner looking into the mirror as she admires her pink dress and steps out of the oval office with the family one last time, waving goodbye and being careful in front of the cameras. In the crowd, a dark figure can be seen.

We arrive at the secluded Camp David for a sort of send off party held by the old first family, their close supporters gathered. This, the secret services last time with the family, Ashley can be seen searching for none other than her close guard and friend, Leon S. Kennedy. As she looks, she runs into a beautifully dressed in red young woman. When she apologizes, she quickly recognizes her as Claire Redfield!

Shocked to finally meet her in person, they talk about events and Leon. Apparently Claire's name has come up quite often with Leon to Claire's surprise. She asks why Claire hasn't been in touch with him for so long, when she is led away by family friends and being distracted does not see what has happened to Clare, apparently searching for her longtime friend too within the estate.

Finally, sitting outside near a special firing range set up for fun she looks up to see Leon, shaking hands with the pasersby, congratulating him on all he has done for the first family. He is completely decked out with the standard black jacket and aviator shades, earpiece and all for work.

"Leon!" She calls out. Boy does his startle and sudden search for danger bring back memories. He relaxes and looks out to see her running in dressier shoes to him. "Ashley." They embrace. "I was worried I wouldn't get to see you, after everything that's happened."

"yeah, I've been super busy , but it's really good to see you." "You too, Leon." She smiles and goes to kiss his cheek when the man at the shooting range tells next" "Hey, I'm up. Guess we'll have to catch up later." "But I've just seen you in what seems like months!" "Sorry, but unless you are planing in shooting..."

He pauses an remembers Ashely's new interest in the subject if self defense, hearing about her lessons taken. Ashley just smiles.

(Tutorial: Leon and Ashley wear eye and ear protection as they shoot.)

They walk inside the main hall afterwards where the party seems to be going strong. Ashley looks around for Claire but doesn't see her anywhere. While looking and talking with family friends and contributers, she sees a familiar looking brunet with ahort hair and a pink wanting to get Leon's hopes up, she decides not to bring it up to him.

It was a beautiful summer evening, but there was a thunderstorm in the distance, close enough to hear the bolts, even with the music and television on very loud and the constant talking of friends and family. The secret service had a security camera terminal that surrounded the area. Most of the guards were inside the lobby or at the party, thinking that if anything a drunken relative or two might get out of hand. No one could see anyone looking for something from the retiring president or any member of his staff and family. But there was...

Revenge!

The guards in the watchtowers surrounding the property could be heard checking in with each other and the main facility in the security building and camera room on a nearby section of the grounds. This took place every thirty minutes. The rustling nightlife in the woods was a common thing, something that everyone was accustomed to, just like the check in they did with each other. All was standard routine procedure that hadn't really changed in several years, common knowledge to a trained soldier guard...

Or an ex...

K1 through K12 all checked in with the random leader for that night, the guard in tower nine. Even during the summer weather it got cold enough for one to see his breath, as the captain in K9 did, as all the others. He heard a fairly constant rustling that evening, but one in particular had caught his ear. Still, he just assumed things like that ran throughout all of the woods and that the other towers could see it all too.

Unfortunately for them and thousands more there at Camp David

He was right.

Tower 12 reported to number 9 as some rustling in the trees occurred. A light bird like landing on the roof of the guard tower followed that as the final report was put in. He called into the control room. "This is tower leader, area is secure, ovAAK."

The agent in the monitor room heard weird noise over the end of the transmutation, but it just seemed like he probably let of to early on the walkie-talkie. The man in the monitor room continued with his sandwich. He knew he shouldn't, but he could hear the noises of eating sloppily from tower nines transmutation.

"Wait, if he let of early, how..." with a snapping noise, the guards' grip on the device was released and the main control room thought nothing more of it all.

In the moonlight, one could see a rope-like structure attarched to the roof of the towers, and each one seemed to contain a human shape leaning down and feasting on something, like they couldn't get enough.

Soon, loud thunderous sounds could be heard in the distance. One could almost hear it like a loud quick breeze overhead. If they didn't know better, it would've sounded like an extremely fast cargo plane, but security would see to it that no flights overhead would go unnoticed. Also, someone would have to know the radar control man very well in order to bypass the alarm in the surveillance tower at the nearby airport. That would be a lot of trouble to go through their stuff security just to see the area, and who would want to hurt the outgoing president? They continued with the party as more thunder booms, one even seemed to make the ground shake a little.

Huge lines of movement would be seen in the bushes by the guards in the tower. Forms hunched over and tripping, but moving quickly. However, all of the guards seemed hunched over in their towers eating. Whatever it was they were eating must have been huge. Then one could see a hand dropped over the side of one of the towers. The other could be traced back into the tower, where it clenched the walkie-talkie firmly on the ground. This hand could not be followed back, as it was not connected to the body it belonged to.

"Hu, this is some storm." A guest said at the last of the booms were heard." Leon had found Ashley and were talking nearby as the man asked for the tv to be switched from the presidential inauguration party back in DC to the weather channel.

When he was refused, he checked his phone to look at his weather app, only to find that the storm had already moved through a while ago.

Leon and Ashley continued to talk about the recent past, for with their different roles in government they had not been able to see each other for so long. Ashley missed havin him around when she did as the presidents daughter and with Leon for her protection. Leon said he'd always look out for her whenever he could. I something happened to her, he would be there in a heartbeat.

He joked about not getting paid for in now and she laughed so hard she cried a little. Leon volunteered to get her a tissue.

Meanwhile outside, blue tanks could be seen hooked um to the AC outside where some older ones once lay. The construction services there had their own measure if security and over watch, so the SS didn't bother asking about it much or thinking it a threat.

Also, a man had walked outside for a smoke when he saw a big figure (probably service due to his muscular body type) hunched over by the vehicles used to take the people to and from the airstrip where Air Force One and the other passenger planes had landed. He seemed to be looking for something as he coughed a traditional smokers cough. "Hey buddy, looking for a light." the man said. The dark figure got up slowly and turned around, blood spewing from its mouth as if it were a zonbie! However, it responded "If you insist." and with a silent small flash he fade away with the screen. Ashley went searching for Leon and thy chatted some more about what their future had in store for said he planned to stick with security and, speaking of which, thought he'd go upstairs to check on the group. Ashley was kind of sad to see him to again, but just took the tissue he gave her and walked away, feeling a bit blown off. She thought he might have really been looking for Claire and began her search.

She found the Asian from earlier and was certain this time she saw Ada Wong (from her rescue four years ago) talking now with...Claire!? She rushed for Leon and searched again for the stairs he went up. It turns out there were many flights and floors. Three levels with three basement levels accessed by a freight elevator near where she saw Ada. Ashley caught up to Leon, all out of breath. As she did this,the man with the cigarette could be seen against a red blinking device on one of the cars. Leon asked what was wrong and hear "Just now, and...earlier..."

the bloddy figure looked out into the rustling woods as the camera rose up to his face, showing pliers thatched to a cable with a lock on the ground next to empty gas cans.

"Earlier what? What's wrong Ashley?" Leon replied.

Back outside, a scarred face of a familiar looking soldier was lit by the dead man's lighter, igniting his cigarette.

He said: "Let the end..." as Ashley said to Leon "I saw..."

"...begin." as he tossed the cigarette to the Jeep behind him

Despite the storm being nowhere close, the car was wet.

during this, the cigarette butt flew slowly, glowing and smoking as the man moved at a seemingly abnormal pace.

"Ada!" Ashley said. "Ada!?" Leon replied. "Uh Hu, and..."

The cigarette hit the vehicle and ignited it in flames as Ashley began to move her lips finishing her sentence.

Several explosions began as the muscular man fiddled with the pliers on the power-box, careful not to turn of the wrong thing. At this, the people back in the party turned toward outside and the secret service ran to check, some staying behind to protect, calling in to the control room through their sleeves. As some o the guards outside exited the door, they were met with two tackling bodies as they were bitten. As the last of the cars exploded, the muscular figure pulled out a knife, pulled open the metal cover with his pliers and stabbed the red conjunction box inside.

In the reflection of the downed guard's glasses, the bright light of the blower circuits frying fades to show the burning fire's reflection, and zoomed in quickly to show rows of hungry looking undead, ready to move in!

As the power sparked, Leon covered Ashley at the last minute of her sentence in protection. His job as a guard is not over yet.

As the secret service inside began to relay instructions to the crowd, the power box's sparks lit up the too as the power went out to show bodies jumping through the many windows in the foyer. People seemed to be biting people and shots were fired. Leon and Ashely ran to the control room to see what the problem was as two secret service men left their posts in front of the power room door to go downstairs, their red and blue key area flailing around their necks. As this chaos continued, a hand turned the silver valves on the blue gas containers and soon, the bottom floors were covered with blue gas. As the people chocked, more began to fall subject to the infection, spreading out and going after those who fled through the door and windows, the majority only to suffer a faster death from the waiting zombies outside, swiftly scooping them up. Leon and Ashley got to the door and searched for a way to open the locked door. The man monitoring the situation seemed to have dropped his sandwich, and had just gotten up putting it back into his moth, only to drop is jaw at the sigh of the carnage taking place, most being slaughtered and rising again rapidly while a group of black suits buried off with a man and the rest leading off with another group of men and women, less protected and some falling subject to this painful death. Also, n the corner of the monitor screen, a man cold be seen for a split second outside laughing and quickly vanished in a blur across the screen, as two women in dressed walked through the B1 floor out of the elevator and over a small water storage pit. The man at the screens began loosing it and as he heard banging at the door, he was to in and to far gone to hear the people outside and initiated a security lockdown. Suddenly all the windows and doors sealed shut with metal and a few small rooms with metal doors changed from red to blue, initiating safe zones, but the security room changed from two green and blue lights to blue and red. As the gas began to fill into the chamber, the guard reached for a gun with tears in his eyes and pointed it toward his throat. This was drowned out by the final sen of bullets from downstairs as the rest of the remaining guests at the party still in the building succumbed to this virus.

Mission 1: Get to the safe zone.

Ashley and Leon. Handguns.

Leon and Ashley saw the blue gas begin to flood into the hallway and covered their mouths. Leon took Ashely's hand and led her to one of the unlocked safe rooms. The first lone zombie was a man in a suit for te party. Soon, debris was blocking their path and the had to work together to move it. Two more zombies came out of nowhere and sharpshooting was used to execute them. As a mob of undead becgan breaking through the debris Leon and Ashley had set aside, they were forced to run. Passing elevators not working and running ip a fligh of stairs, more secret aervice men stayed valuantly to hold the enemy off as the first daughter made her way to safety. At the next flight of stairs, zonbies and rubble had begun to fall down. Stepping over corpses, they jumped a the stairs gave way and pulled temaelves up to the final room. The safe room took a long time to ipen, and so in an open corridor the two characters and two remaining service men held off the onslaught. The other agents eventually perished and at last the fist door opened and they faced a second door. As the door behind them closed, many figures could be as running inhumanly towards them. As their closed, banging in the door began, but after a human scream outside it seemed to cease and footsteps could be heard moving away. Then a light mist sprayed over them from machines on the walls.

The second door opened and they looked through the room. A refrigerator, oven, pan, boxes of food, card table, sudden chairs ant the traditional item storage box could be seen. The two quickly collapsed in their chairs and tried to decide, come to grips with and figure out what to do over what happened. Light gas masks could be seen in the corner, and do they both took one. Ashley was handed hers by Leon who said "Just in case." to her. Ashley looked back at him pulses and emotional. "I'm going back out, looking for a way out." Leon said.

"I'm going with you." Ashley replies confidently. Al little surprised, Leon shook his head. "I'm not a baby anymore Leon! I've been preparing every day in case something like this ever happened again. I don't want to be sitting around useless. I can take care of myself, and you! Just the same as you take care yourself and me." Leon began to pace and talk aloud."Rescue isn't an option most likely; they'll be disinfecting and questioning forever with this being a restricted zone, and there is only enough food for a fee days in here. There's no way to get in touch with each other either, if we get, or are separated." At this they both check their phones to see no service, the main line hotspot likely destroyed with the power too. No Internet too.

"sigh...OK, you are right!" Leon said reluctantly, as Ashley's stressed face began to perk up as much as it could under these circumstances." "But.." Leon began..."there are a few conditions Ashley, so listen good and closely. You are my responsibility. We will stick close until the end, but in the end you are my responsibility. You have learned a lot in the past few year and I as well as your family I am sure are very proud of you for that, but I have more experience and need you to follow my every order without question. We don't have a lot of time out there, or air for that matter, so my sessions are final. No arguing, alright?" he said. Ashley nodded. "I can take care of myself" Ashley said again. "And I know this," Leon responded and continued "which is why you are the one who needs to live and go on, should the situation arise where we are centered and only one can survive it needs to be you. I'm getting old kid." he chuckled. Ashley just stood there. "So, you do whatever it takes to get yourself out alive, and I will do the same for you. If I am ok and not holding you back then great; I want to see you grow up in a world without this sort of chaos, but more importantly I want you to live to see it. So, do not question me in the heat of the moment and thick of battle. If I say run, you run. If I say shoot, you shoot. If I say hide, you hide. If I say take my knife..." as he hands her his knife and picks up a longer tool It is a hatchet, most likely uses to open storage boxes.

"Good. Now, most importantly, if I say go with them, go with whoever it is. If I say back away, you back away. If I say shoot them, you shoot." Realizing this, that there are likely several undercover sleeper agents probably involved in this to pull everything the way in which it did, she agreed. "Finally, this all applies to me to Ashley. If I say run from me, run. If I say hide from me, hide. If I say forget me, to ignore me and leave me to die..." "Leon!" Ashley said.. "PROMISE ME Ashley!"

Ashley just stood there again, starting to cry,holding back tears.

"We don't know what this virus does or can do. I won't have you risking your life for me if I get infected."

"But what if I..." Ashley was interrupted by Leon, placing his finger over her lips, looking down, unwilling to consider the possibility of the worst case situation, tearing up a little bit himself. Leon soon regained his composure, confidently wrapping it up with "Finally, and most of all,... Don't give up! We have trained for it.

We can do this! Never. give. up."

Ashly's eyes glistens, her mouth slightly opened as she nodded confidently. They prepared thei weapons, guns loaded with Leon swiping his little ax and putting it away in a sheets tied to his back helping Ashley attach hers as she practiced stabbing, nearly hitting Leon in accident, sadly embarrassed.

"Leon" Ashley said as he prepared to open the door, turning on his headset set to Ashley's frequency. He turned himself around and Ashley continued "What about my dad? And Ada?"

"we'll worry about that when the time comes, but they'll be protected too with the secret service and training."

Leon thought aloud, "it'll take some time before Air Force One is screened to take of. We'll make it."

He turned back around as Ashley asked if he was sure. Turning his neck back to her, he replied "Absolutely. Now, are you ready."

Ashley replies confidently "Yes."

In the way out, a special pocket sized scanner could be seen. They each grabbed one and found that they could look through these to see normally invisibly concealed objects.

Mission 2: Override the lockdown.

Some stray zombies remained on the top floor there. Their ere moan flooded the dark powerless rooms with the blue fog covering the floor. The only way to reactivate the building to unlock the steel doors locking them in and escape the containment was to get into the control room back on the first floor.

Different items seemed scattered around that required the scanning device and flashlights to see. Among ammo and a green herb was copper wiring, seemingly uses to try to open the safe room door by a poor soul or two that arrived late for salvation.

Grabbing it, they checked around to find all of the other metal doors shut and locked tight. One seemed to be stuck. One required a security card.

Ashley and Leon dropped down in the stairwell that collapsed, realizing that they would need each other to get back up. Actually able to look around now, this second floor was much more open and modern, wooden instead of metallic, save for some equipment, computers and a safe in the different rooms. Some were office like buildings, others were bunks and bedrooms. One doubled as both and based on the seal outside seemed to belong to the president, but the door was locked by a classic lock. Ashley and Leon were able to get through the other rooms ok, avoiding the stray zombies and conserving their limbered ammo by only engaging those in their way. While they all seemed to just keep appearing very few were out at once.

Ashley and Leon were able to get into Ashley's room and collect her essentials, as well as a hair pin Leon believed he could use as a lock pick to get into the locked office. At this, however, two zombies busted into the room. They had to neutralize them before continuing. The floor seemed to creak and the undead began to grow restless, rushing up to them around corners. The stragglers would crawl on the ground and go for their ankles while others remained perfectly still an jumped into them upon getting to close. The maze of debris and traps was hard to search an took time, but they were finally able to get back to the presidents office. Picking the lock, the door swung open as a zombie went for the picker. After being saved by the teamwork they found again after fou years or so, Leon checked again with Ashley to make sure try were ready for any surprises as to what just happened before they walked through that door. They wondered the office and quietly shut the door behind them, feeling safe as none of the gas seemed to enter through.

However, the three corpses rose from the ground and they turned around to find that the door they had used to enter through was locked.

After eliminating the resistance, they searched the office and found different notes and pictures, including the combination to a lock on the first floor that contained the armory. While very little weapons were kept there, lots of ammo was.

After collecting what they could, they found that a picture in the room that contained the code to the armory was an exact match to a picture in Ashley's room. They returned to find another code that opened the main level vault in the first aid room, containing sprays.

Less undead seemed to be in the first floor, but one or two zoom biggies secret servicemen were quite buff and looked like they would be more dangerous and harder to take down.

Avoiding these, they picked the lock to the maintenance lab to find a generator. Leaving it there for now, they discovered the security room to be locked with two key cards.

Now entering the main lobby and gathering room, the dead littered the first hallway as one or two zombies would sprint up to meet the two lone survivors. Finally at the main room, they found a man had fallen into the fireplace. Checking his body, they discovered him to still be alive. Breathing heavily, he reveals that the president and a few others had managed to make it out alive and that

Operation Free Bird was in effect.

When he finally passed on before their eyes, Leon revealed that OFB was a biohazard measure that meant air force one and the other planes would be searched and sterilize for one hour before taking off, ensuring the presidents safety while taking proper precautions to ensure that a further biohazard would not begin.

Moving swiftly, they found their way to the kitchen where a fuel canister had come loose. A smaller one was seen upon further investigation and they decided to use it later to hot-wire the controls inside the security room so they could use the cards to open the currently powerless door.

Mission 3: Power up the security doors.

They entered the freezer to find nothing, but soon found the door to have been a one way! Angry, they tried to force it open but to no avail.

This noise awoke three zombies concealed in the freezer frost. After beating them, they discovered one to have a card needed to get through!

At this, however, the door burst into steel shards and slime yellow-green ooze covered the hole. Looking around, the looked for the culprit.

Back to back. Leon pointed his gun and flashlight to all the corners while Ashley searched the floor with hers.

Upon clearing this, she began too look up a the ceiling when she noticed a drop of slime on the ground that had freshly fallen. Than another drop fell, corroding the floor further away.

She slowly looked up to discover a blue monster with a long tongue and exposed brain. Ready to scream, Leon covered her mouth and whispered to walk away slowly because the Lickers were blind. This one seemed to still notice them and dropped down, reaching out on its' hind legs for a target, tentacles like its tongue reaching out. However, they were able to duck and avoid being touched and made thee way back upstairs. There, they used the generator and copper wire from earlier with the fuel canister to power up the door controls. Needing another card, they decided to look back at the third floor for the door locked with the card, another to be powered up with their device. Once opened at the third floor, another muscular undead body guard emerged and began hunching towards them. Others seemed to appear elsewhere, including a few normal sized undead. Upon shooting the hulk down, they found another card on him and took their device back down to open up the room.

Upon entering, they were able to restore power, but required the presidential green card to reverse the lockdown. At this, the dead man in the control room came back to life and stacked them, tripping over and braking their item used to power the door, forcing it shut. This zombie seemed to regenerate bullet and knife damage extremely quickly. Ashley discovered a vent and with Leon's help was able to kick it open.

She emerged back outside and dodged undead to use the cards again on the one way door to free Leon, giving her an idea in where else to look for the presidents card. Back in the office from earlier, Leon quietly opened up another vent door and pushed Ashley up it into a room with another regenerate zombie in it.

Mission 4: Use the final green President's card to restore total power and lift the lockdown.

Picking up the card on the floor, she slid back down and the two lone survivors made their way back down to the control room. Sadly, they saw in the outside camera monitor that the airplanes had begun to take of and that the last to prepare to leave was Air Force One! Ashley's father, the outgoing president seemed to be fighting with the secret service to wait an go back, searching for his missing daughter and others. Try quickly used the card and the doors.

Mission 5: Evacuate the lodge building before it explodes!

At this, a self-destruct system had begun and they found hems elves with little time to escape. They returned to the main floor to find a secret code was required from the presidents' safe room they had gotten the green card from to open it an escape. At this, a regenerate zombie appeared and attacked, but a grenade was found lying there an was shoved into its' mouth and it was pushed backwards, eliminating the monster and obliterating it totally.

Ashley and Leon got grenades from fallen bulk zombies, the arms room, the first aid vault, and some from the freezer to dispose of other zombies that regenerated like this one did. So, Ashley crawled back up the vent in the presidents' office and used the grenade in the zombie there, jumping back down before it exploded. Then she returned to the small room through the same vent before it broke and collapsed. She found the code on the door and undid the two locks with the other two codes from the medic room and armory that matches two other codes scribbled an etched into the walls with the note that contained the master password.

She rejoined Leon downstairs as the second floor staircase gave way and she pulled herself up. She used the code first in the camera security room to lite the first green light downstairs and finally returned to the locked final door to enter the code and light the second light.

As they ran out the door, the building engulfed in flames and they fell to the ground. In the distance, the group at Air Force One saw it and this gave the president the release from his guardians' grip to run back towards it. As other S S pursued him, the ma. In charge ordered them to start the plane and prepare for launch.

Mission 6: Flee to the Air Force One runway in the Jeep before takeoff.

Ashley and Leon came too hearing the sounds of flames and footsteps.

They looked a round on the ground to see clawed feet of a hunched over monster, sniffing around like the Licker with its own tentacles from its peeling orange skin and large claws on its three fingered hands dangling from its ATMs and roaring as it reached with a slash to the grounde heroes. With quick thinking and reaction time, Leon and Ashley shot it in the forehead, killing it instantly.

Another licker came from behind them and they were able to roll the corpse of the Hunter the had just killed forward to block the incoming threat. After staving its brain, Leon and Ashley got the rest of the way up and looked to see the air field lit up in the far distance. Helping Ashley up and picking up his hatchet, Leon sprinted towards his car in the distance, a jeep unit by the terror.

Ashley an Leon held their arms out shooting with their pistols at the incoming and pirating threats, as hunters chased them, Lickers fell from trees and zombies were running toward them from the front, only to be run over, hitting the windshield and spraying the car with a red must, Leon turning on the windshield wash and wipers to see again. Eventually, the fluids ran out and in vain the wiper blades gave up. As Leon whipped the screen clean with his hands an Ashley with her cloth glove,

they came to a sudden stop, just as Leon saw the tree they hit through. A clean spot in the glass wasn't enough to save them,

But two agents that ran over from the nearby Air Force One plane was!

The two were carried off over their shoulders as the plains began to take off. Leon looked out to see his car explode. Ashley too looked out and saw a figure waving its arms in the distance. Reaching out and screaming in a state of shock, the guards pulled her in, not noticing the strange "bubbles" under the plane.

The plane had been flying in the air for several hours now. Far from the U. S., they were seeking for a aircraft carrier to take them so they could be screened carefully for the virus or any other related infection before being brought back into home.

Ashley awoke in Leon's arms, her head on his opposite soldier as he held her. "Hey" he said "We made it."

She smiled weakly and said "Thank you...Leon." "I owe you my life so..."

Leon cut her of saying "Hey, you did great out there too, ya'know. I couldn't have gotten out there at all without your help. Thank YOU!"

She smiled back at them, proud, and glad to be safe in the hands of such a friend and great man, whom she knew would prevail over all else for her and could never let her down or let any harm come to her. She was really going to miss him now that their adventure was over and her fathers term was up. She needed to find a boyfriend like that, all these year she had been single preparing and helping the campaign and sponsoring the new president with her father and...her father."

She began to frown and just lay there in Leon's arms unable to relax, thinking and noticing Leon's wounds on his chest, likely front he crash.

She noticed him wrapped up in a vest used to block off melee attacks and knives and other blades. She two had on a pink camp Jodie and tan pants, showing off her ankles and sneakers that matched her sweatshirt. She too ha in a vest, this one seemed design

to protect in the event of a crash or explosion. Would've come in handy...

Earlier, but sadly, later too.

Finally, she got up the courage to ask

"Where's my dad, Leon?" Unsure how to answer her and looking for a way out or around, he soon found one as they experienced sudden turbulence in the plane and soon the lights began to flicker. She looked outside at the India to see skinny, goblin-like creatures crawling around and towards them, cables in their mouthed and scratching deep marks into Ar Force One. The plane began to call out mayday do any nearby craft, before the pilot was pulled through the glass by the goblin in front and and bitten, only to be flung out into the jet engine and cause an explosion. The copilot in being pulled up on the wheel with one hand and shot at the creature roaring at him with his pistol. His mouth backed away an it seemed all of a sudden the creatures kept up and lifted up into the atmosphere. At this, silence came tithe cabin as the plane started to actually level out, but then began to rock and a giant goblin seemed to form underneath the plane bubbling as if it had just been born from several fused goblins just now.

Now, winged BOW's began to appear tethered to the creature and their wings flapped as three clawed tails reached through the windows and pulled out one or two agents, some resorting to an fire but only to be ate and stripped of their weapons as they fell down into the water below.

Mission 7: Fight of the flying BOW's

The plane explodes if it takes too much damage.

Leon in strapped an crawled with Ashley in his arms, clenching to him in a state of shook. He grunted in pain as his chest began to bleed from his wounds and he struggled to pull free of a winged creature, as he kicked it forward just in time for it to fall through the crack in the roof of the plane and fly off into nothing.

As it descended to crash, Leon just barely shoul Ashley into a side door compartment, defending her with his gun and knife before handing them to her at the last minute and closing the door before impact, shielding her with his body on the door as more BOW's clawed at him before blowing away, as Leon looked back at the giant and other creatures rising up, yet skin and bones carrying theme to safety, or at least a postponed death as the singed creatures clawed into the goblins and seemed to fuse to them in a bubbly boil as the goblins did this to their giant mother. Finally, Leon looked ahead as the front of the plane tore away and revealed the woods that they would crash into.q

"Good Luck, Ashley" he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Deja Vu  
Henry "Action" and Ashley

Sobbing, the screen fades into Ashley in the grey wreckage, hunched over Leon's body.

She placed his gun in his hand before folding his arms over the body she had embraced just moments ago.

"I'll never give up; I promise." she wept as she took the knife she had been given by him and close his open dead eyes.

She had gathered the ammo from the other agents and was now outside in these strafe woods on a foggy morning, kneeling as she hacked away at wood she had gathered with Leon's hatchet from the Camp David.

She fought with the flint and steel as it grew late before finally giving in and using a match to start the fire.

As she curled up there, she was not alone. A figure up on the mountain like jagged hill with a red wide brimmed had and green jacket look down on her. He had bright red eyes and a dark red bandana over his mouth. His jeans were blue denim and e did not seem very old, but was no kid either. He mixed his binoculars and looked down on her, not with lust, but curiosity and concern. She seemed fully capable, but with the woods here as rough as they had been lately, would she be ok? He grabbed his hunting riffle and began to follow heras she set of for more firewood.

Mission 1: Collect Firewood for the night.

Down below, a pile of wood was being made by logs Ashley gathered and carried over. Separately, the man watching here gathered logs and when she was not looking, he dropped them down. Ashely seems partly delirious as she does not notice the extra logs, or when she in counters a coyote and fights it of her the snippet shots from her guardian angel go unnoticed. She is emotional and going through the motions, but is still tough and not about to die on herself. She shook her head, bit wanting to break the promise she had made to Leon.

Ashley still has a pistol from earlier and finds a now and arrow along the trails, apparently left by another. Henry, the young man watching over her has a Russian style gun and scoped bolt-action riffle. In his cave, there is also a shotgun in a metal box that can be accessed during the mission to protect and help Ashely.

Once the firewood is gathered, the screen changes to show it being late at night with the fire going strong, the man closer now but still in the distance.

Poor Ashley is so drained from loosing her father and Leon they she doesn't seem to react to the howls in the night or growling of what seems like normal dogs out there in the woods.

"Action" Henry as he is called for the action on a gun is watchful, searching the woods with keen eyes.

Eventually, a snap of the twigs nearby wakes Ashley, as she steps out of her sleeping bag clenching her gun to investigate...

Mission 2: Defeat the Cerebrus infected hounds.

...when for or five, maybe six infected dogs appear. These are different from the parasite coyote from earlier, and seem about the size of fairly large animal crates seemingly dropped from the sky hard into the ground from earlier in the woods.

As Ashley cringes an the dogs fly forward, the young man drops down with his silver gun and blasts a whole into the animal as it falls to the ground, teeth wide open still trying to bite with its muscles still functioning.  
Ashley falls down on her butt, a streak of blood on her chin, as the gun reloads, ejecting the cartridge as on the side a dog comes running in around Action by the plane and along the path towards Ashley as she screams. Still with his gun pointed to the right and his elbow out parallel to his left, he fires another shot, just nipping the dogs nose and fixing it back, going for Action as he ducks and the dog flies forward past it.  
Henry wields the gun action and moves his left hand from left to right, moving the gun into the proper location an meeting up with his right hand as the arms meet and the gun switches places, all the while shooting three times and hitting its marks in the the gun up to his left cheek as the dogs move in, the crashed plane visa lie from behind him, three more Cerebrus hounds bowl and Action turns around briefly, facin forward to shoot another dog coming and blindly fires into the air as two of the three dogs from on top o the plane circle around.

The third dog falls from the sky above him and lands dead, immobile a many number of dogs remain still from shots, just crawling up and standing their barking.

After Ashley joins in and the dogs are killed, Action turns toward her and holds out his hand, she hesitate, and as her arm reaches out for his another dog comes running and he turns away for Ashley towards it. Pulling her up with one hand, Henry shoots the dog with his left again, clearly able to fire from with hand.  
As the dog backs away and roars, a parasitic firm emerges from its mouth. As Ashley begins to reach for Action for comfort, our Henry "Action" roars back at the dog! Scaring it away with its own parasitic mouth life bursting toward it, Ashley sees this from the back and faints as Action turns around to catch her and he screen goes black as he looks into our Ashley's eyes.

Ashley wakes up the next day shocked from what she believed a dream and pointing her gun eery which way. There are no corpses in sight, either moved away from their empty leafless spots or not existing in the first place. She notices her gun is still fully loaded and her sleeping bag zipped, but the chicken eggs she found and her box of ammo aren't where she remembers putting them.

More alert and awake, she wonders now how Lon she ha been lot here in these woods. Could she really be loosing it like this? How long at this rate would she last? Leon...and dad.  
She had to.. Her thoughts were interrupted with more rustles in the woods as she crawled forward to her gun.

Familiar funny fixes an words could be heard r from the grey forest, it seemed.

"It's only my imagination... Only my-  
Ahhhhh!"

From the woods came those people...those things from long ago. For years had done nothing to her memory of those terrible things.  
How could she... How could anyone forget...  
The Ganados!

She quickly took of from her sleeping bag and camping spot running, her shoes still of and back at camp!  
They continues to pursue her, as her foot slipped in the mud, she recovered and pressed on, as did he

...above on the mountains the man ran vigorously alongside her, looking on he sweated an panicked, tryin to get in front of them before it was to late for her.

A dog, friendly enough, barked out and ran beside her, leading her off trail as a butterfly landed on a tripwire that set if explosives where Ashley would have ran!

She jumped into the shallow creek and watched her balance as she pressed on in this ditch. But the dog was barking again. She turned to look but saw him, Action from her dream last night waving his arms towards her...so, it wasn't a dream!

She kept running down the creek as she passed a red skull sigh without noticing. Soon she felt a rumble as the villagers neared.

The rumbling seemed to be comming from behind her as the creek led to a flight of big stairs. She looke up to see against the mountain that something large seemed to be coming towards her, rolling...  
A BOLDER!?  
She screamed an ear shattering scream that seemed to even get to the villagers on the bridge above, as well as back at their houses as their tension of chores was broken by a familiar sounding scream from long ago.

She sprinted away and the man from before leaped onto the bolder, running against it the opposite way.  
He was slowing it down...  
A human voice said "duck out of the way" and so she did as he grabbed onto the rope bridge above him. She looked around and briefed a deep sigh of relief, but felt more of a breeze on her from high up like a steady gust. She turned around to see, a trollish being easily eight feet high and as wide a a house!  
She gulped. Flickig her big eyes in the settling grey dust from the bolder, she slowl began to move away, as did the troll, El Gigante, following her.

Soon her pace and voice increase and she was wailing as she waved her arms like she was on fire.

Soon the villagers pointed at her over a hillside and she sharply changed directions. Action saw his, swinging down to the ground and swooping forward on a tree vine.

The sight was one to behold as he and the dog saw a wailing blond girl chased by a grey troll walking as a mob of villagers with hachets, siccles and pitchforks in pursuit.

Action held himself up with his hands on his legs, tired as the dog wines.

Ashley continued torun off the beaten trail as the dog ran ahead and barked. She took the different path, away from the concealed spike traps and animal traps that could easily sever her bare feel in their state.

As the dog barks, Ashley waved her arms past it at full speed, the troll steadily followe behing, the mob of vilifies gave further chase, and slowly but finally Action slowly walked past, panting deeply. Looking down at the sight again he saw a shortcut falling down into the dead end valley and he took it.

Ashley was against the stone wall awaiting her doin when Henry "Action" slid down the hill jumping of the trolls head as it swung it's arms down at the ground in front of Ashley and as the villagers surrounded her Action landed off to the side and threw his Sickle out in front of Ashley to block the wooden plank thrown at her from a particularly grumpy viliger win yellow eyes. As they all got in close to er with this weapons even te troll with a giant Sickle in a sheathe on its' back. Action stepped in front of Ashley yelling "Aiye Aiye; Yagka tegdaho!  
Yagka tegdaho!"

After a long dramatic music pause showing up close views of Ashley, Action, the villagers, the trolls, and even the sig's face, the mob crowd suddenly...

"Awwwwww" they went in a loud sigh and began to drop their weapons and slowly walk away. Ashley looked in rubbing her morning hair rad puzzle while Action put his hand to his sides in triumph.

As they left, a jointer gentleman with frizzy brownish red hair and a blue buttoned shirt kicked a small metal bucket along the way. While the pail was punished, an older woman in a ninety with warts kicked a football forward.

Finally, the grumpy man with yellow eyes and a brown sweater vest saw one of the chickens and viciously kicked it out of the way, just as a big grey foot from the El Gigante crushed him, moaning on his way back to El Pueblo.

Ashley just stood there puzzled for a while at Action. This man was like them, but he seemed to really care and saved her life a few times. She remembered long ago when she vowed thy she would never turn into on of "them", thinking them all mindless slaves to the terrorist, but just maybe, things were a little different now. She could trust him...  
...with he life? He was kind of cute for a monster, his red hair...  
...no; he wasn't a monster, and she felt really bad for thinking that just now and acting the way she did last night and today simply because he was different. Different...  
"Uh, hi...thank you. You saves my life.  
Again" he seemed to smile, closing his eyes happily at hearing this. Wait...  
"Can you, understand me!?"  
He nodded, confidently.  
"Wow, I, do you often talk to people like me?" He shook his head.  
"I guess I could use your help, but..."  
She looked away shyly remembering all she had been through four years ago, and now with this cutie helping her.  
"I'm sorry; I just... Well...Promise you won't eat me?"  
He sadly shocked stepped forwar as she stepped back, but then she heard growling. It came from...  
...his stomache. He seemed to blush, looking down at his tummy..

Ashley felt something she hadn't felt in a while now..joy.  
She felt sorry but she couldn't help it after all of this and so she busted out laughing. Tears were in her eyes and she wrapped up herself in her arms and held her face and gut and shook he head as she couldn't stop...

Action stop there a little puzzled. She looked really cute laughing, but he couldn't tell I'd it was at him or...

"I'm sorry, haha, I'm real sorry, I couldn't, hehe, I didn't mean to laugh at you. (sigh of relief) I really needed that laugh though. Thank you!" she smiled. It sent butterflies down his stomach as he looked on at her smiling face.

She held out HER hand and said.  
"Hi, my name is Ashley! It's really nice to meet you." her eyes closed in a smile and with joy, Action reached his hand out. "Ac-tion... My names  
Henry but...you can...call me Action."  
"Sure Action!" she smiled. "Henry, that's a nice name too; it's sweet."  
Action smiled. "O-kay"  
They smiled at each other as their hands met. Now neither one's world seemed so dark, as light shined down.

Mission 3: Make your way to the Pueblo.

Random zombies appear along the fall pathways. Every now and then some houses, both old and extremely modern. "It all seems and feels like a weird dream; are you sure that this is the place I ended up a long time ago?" "This IS Europe; to be honest I haven't even... bothered to ask where we are...exactly since I got here myself." Action replied.  
"Hmm, I did get the feeling that you weren't from around here, Henry."  
Action seemed to blush "I really couldn't...tell you where I'm from."  
"C'mon! Tell me!" Ashley replies.  
"No, I mean...really I can't tell you...I don't...remember." Action said.

In a flashback, Action explains that he was found nearly naked and covers with burns one summer day in the woods not far from where they were now. They took him back and did a medical examination on him. "There was no hope of recover; at that rate, I was going to die unless something was done fast. Then, the village chief, my father gave permission to use one of the last parasites."  
" They didn't bother to scan me for signs of anything similar. I seemed to bond with it quickly...almost to quickly. That's when they realized I was already infected with something.  
Dad, my foster father here and the chief that found and chose to save me, has access to certain things in order to understand what we may be up against should someone like the terrible tyrant Lord Saddler, (Ashley gasped at this point but motioned to him that she was fine and to go on), a very evil man who enslaved those like us, we're to ever return...or worse."

Henry pulled out his cell phone (to Ashley's surprise; he was dressed fairly nicely, especially in that green jacket, but was dirty and mismatched like he was wearing it like a bum keeping layers on in case one was ever lost, so if the natives were who she thought they were and she was where she thought she was, why would he have a cell phone...or for that matter any reception since he had five bars and wifi was on.)  
"This is a picture of the virus attached to my brain..." Action said as he scrolled down and gave Ashley the phone (without looking very closely at it himself, although he showed no shame in it.)

Ashley took the phone and gasped at what she saw. Action could only imagine the shock she must feel. Maybe she was frightened of him now (and she hadn't even seen the worse), or discussed. He began to regret showing her the picture for that reason, but quickly changed that reason when he saw Ashley begin to blush and smile a little. He thought to himself since she obviously wasn't seeing the same thing he thought she was seeing than what could she be looking...

Action quickly grabbed the phone away from her. Even under the heavy clothes, bandana and wide brimmed red witch hat looking hat that he was blushing with embarrassment. She looked at him with her hips on her shoulder smiling but positioned like she was scolding him, and held out her hand to see the real picture. He changed the picture to the correct image as Ashley continues to stare.  
"Look, I've been hunting and watching out for you for three days straight for the Pueblo and there are no single women that like me or that I'm attracted towards; what the hell am I suppose to do?!" she put her finger on his bandana to playfully shut his mouth. She looked at the parasite...

"Dad calls it an NE...alpha? Parasite. It has a brain attarched to it and is normally suppose to consume the hosts brain and function on its own intelligence. However, because of my...altered genetic makeup, thanks to some other virus my dad has never seen behaves in a commensalism relationship." Action said as he waited for Ashley's responce, only to be met with a puzzled look. Ashley was no dummy, but because she just barely passed biology she felt like she was having a dumb blonde moment.  
"It means my body an the parasite help each other, like the parasites use to before they were freed from control. With the Plagas parasites, we can drink blood and walk most injuries instantly, an ability that save my life. The "Nemesis" parasite as Dad calls it gives me a ridiculous IQ of 403 or something...at least a max possible IQ based on the extra brain, so soon I'll be smarter than any human, if things keep going well."

Ashley thought to herself "Smart and cute! Wow, I had planned on pickin up and flirting with guys on the beach, but this is awesome too. I'm kind of glad I..." she thought of Leon and all those that seemed to die and got sad, but slowly bounces back when Action leaed over to touch her chin and check on her. He baxked away nervous at her tears, but ahe shook her head happily to snap out of it and held his arm as he continued to talk

"So it's basically a three-way! Hehe" Ashley still looked upand he prepared to apologize when she said "Like in that picture! Tehe"

Her laugh was so cute that Action almost forgot he was being picked on by this girl he just met. "Look, I'll help you get back to the village safely and hopefully get in contact with your family; just don't tell my dad."

"And why wouldn't I tell him? My distress signal made it out, and I have made it well on my own." Ashley joked. "With my help," Action added "you're welcome by the way." "C'mon I already thanked you, so what else do I get for keeping quiet?" she teases, hoping to get some special treatment. She wasn't spoiled but figured this was suppose to be time of; why not have a little fun. Action seemed to smile when he said "I'm glad you asked!" as he changed the pictures on his phone. "I was hoping these would come in handy somehow, when my dad wanted pictures of the outsider immediately." he said, showing her in pictures showering under the rain with just her underwear on!" Ashley turned red with embarrassment and some anger covering her mouth and then reaching for the camera. Then, Action he pulled the phone away and started running."  
"You perv! Get back here. Ah!"  
"These'll go great on my Facebook."  
Ashley was being teased now and felt so humiliated...yet a bit silly and turned on too by this stranger that she just met.  
"Oh, wait up!" She said as the screen raised into the sky from her following him in the clearing by the woods.

The level starts with the two giggling and her tackling a panting Action to the ground and rolling around on a dark trail covered in red needle-like leaves. Their heads hit the ground together smiling side by side...  
...just missing a bear trap!

As the characters start walking, Action explains "Sorry, we're fonna have to stop razzing each other for a little while. With the strands zombie relates attacks and appearances, the Pueblo has been trying to protect themselves an heir livestock. We need to be careful; I'm not sure bit there are seemingly more traps than I remember, and I don't recall where all of them are placed." "Understood..."  
Ashley began "...wait, zombies!? Like, ACTUAL zombies!?" "Yep," he replied "there different from us, but are just as deadly and attack without reason. Just keep our eyes open for both. These traps weren't set up for hunting ; they will be clearly visible and along the path in most cases...bit it is fall and there are several more leaves falling."  
"Ok, thank you for your help Action."  
Ashley replied "I'm sorry I teases you Action, about the picture; I'm glad you are here and were there for me and don't want you to go and leave me for being a mean bitch." "It's ok." Action replied "Don't worry I won't, and I'm glad to be here with you."  
"...you can call me Henry if you really want to." he continues appealingly  
"tehe, okay" she said with joy.

They continued through the path, shooting traps as they went and picking up items in abandoned old stone homes from long ago. Snakes hid along the way and they were careful around the areas cool and damp.

They found the fresh body of a disfigured solider near a well, he seemed to have been eaten all over, as is by carnivorous infects or something. (He is holding a tmp)

"I'm...sorry about the pictures too." Action said with a long pause. Ashley smiled a little with satisfaction. "I was just..." he began, followed by a long pause. "Horney?"  
Ashley replied bluntly but understandingly. "No," Action contumued. "Just...turned on"  
There was a longer pause.  
"Your not deleting those pictures are you Henry?" Ashley asked.  
Action continued on silently "...no."  
"Hump! Boys!" Ashley said clearly being sarcastically discussed. "You just want people to be jealous and get some Ganado girls, hu?" she teases sour. "Heh, Women." he said.

A strange figurine appears just outside of a ghost town. It looked like the Merchant Ashley remembered from her last trip here, but was clearly robotic and moved crudely like a mechanical genie. A coin slot appeared there with buttons like a bendin machine, and a rectangular metal door opening in the ground could be scene under the leaves that would produce a big metal box with hazard marks or medic symbols.  
Action restates that his father is the chief of the town, so he doesn't get to sell weapons in person as much anymore. He reveals that his father, the merchant, believes in providing weapons to the community. Everyone is paid fairly well, so only try can use this robotic figures to gain access to specific weapons in his stash. "We'll have to make it a point to stop and use it before we ever go out Ito the field." Action began "Out here we can't necessarily get a chance to stop everything and catch our breath to use these." (no pause menu screen in the field, all d-pad controlled, can still be damage and loose time while accessing shops during missions.)

Daniel is typing ...


End file.
